Prophecy Child
by Grey-sama
Summary: Nagato wasn't the prophecy child. Minato wasn't the prophecy child. Who is the prophecy child? Is it Naruto? But what does Kyuubi have to do with it? One-Shot!


_**I don't own Naruto**_

**Ok. Explanation for this. I don't think this will actually become a story. It's just a random idea that popped into my head one day. I don't actually have any plans beyond this. **

**But maybe if inspiration strikes, I'll continue it. For now, I'll leave whatever comes next to your guys' imagination. :D**

**P.S. If you don't know who's view this is supposed to be, you are a lost, lost little person.**

* * *

_There is a prophecy._

_A prophecy that says a student of the Toad Sage will save the world from destruction._

_At first, the Toad Sage thought this would be a boy named Nagato, who possessed the Rinnegan._

_Later, that was found out as false. Nagato was not the child of prophecy._

_So the Toad Sage then turned his thoughts to a natural genius, Minato Namikaze._

_For awhile, it was thought that the prophecy child had been found._

_But that was also found out as false._

Inside of the seal, I froze. Well, it's not like I could move much anyways, but that was beside the point. I know those eyes. The eyes of Madara Uchiha.

Those horrible, controlling eyes.

How was their owner still alive? I was under the impression that humans could only live for roughly seventy to ninety years, if they were lucky.

So why was this man still alive, and standing in front of my container?

"_What are you after?" _

I heard my container speak up to the masked man in front of us. Foolish girl, don't you already know? That man wants me for something.

"_I came to rip the Nine-Tails from your body and use it to crush Konoha."_

See? He wants me to destroy your human village.

"…_What..?"_

Don't act so surprised. If he's still alive then it's his ambition would be to destroy Konoha.

"_Minato's teleportation technique uses a special marking that lets him instantly move from one marking to the next. I see that he's incorporated it into the design of your seal."_

I zoned out the rest of the man's words. He was about to try and control me. I need to clear my mind. If I did, then he'll have less of a chance at controlling-

"_Come forth, Nine-Tailed Fox!"_

And then I saw trees, water, rocks. The outside world.

I only had a moment to appreciate it though. Everything took on a dark red tint, and fog covered my mind.

I found myself wanting to crush, to destroy.

'_Kill the girl.' _

A voice in my head spoke. It was a recognizable voice, deep and menacing, but I couldn't remember where I had heard it from.

I followed its command though, because I felt authority from that voice. Where ever I had heard it from, it was obvious that the person was above me.

As I brought my hand down into where I knew the girl was, I heard that same voice, just not in my head.

"It's only fitting for the Nine-Tails to kill his former Jinchuuriki."

I wanted to look around for the voice, but another command made its way into my mind.

'_Head to the Leaf. Destroy it!'_

The Leaf… that sounded familiar. But oh well. The Voice wants me to crush the Leaf, whatever that is, so I'll do it.

I turned in a random direction and started walking. I didn't know where the Leaf was, so it was guess and check time.

'…_Where are you going.'_

I stopped. This wasn't the way then. I turned in a different direction.

'_Stop. Stay here. I'll summon you directly to the middle of the Village. So just stay.'_

I stopped and sat down.

I was only waiting for Voice about five minutes, before I felt a pull. Before I knew it, I had flashed out of existence. Then, suddenly, I saw buildings.

'_Destroy.'_

And so I did. I crushed everything I saw. Buildings, trees, anything that my paw happened to touch.

And then, I felt a very familiar presence. It was a calming presence, and I found my mind clearing for a moment. I stopped moving, and turned my head to face the presence.

Bright golden-yellow and white. Those were the things I saw first. My mind started clearing more. I heard the man say something, but I didn't catch what it was.

'_What the hell do you think you're doing! Kill that man!'_

The command came out of nowhere.

I was completely unprepared for the mental screech.

And so I gathered a huge heap of my chakra into a condensed ball in my mouth, and fired.

I watched as my attack was swallowed up by an unknown thing, and saw it explode some distance away from the Leaf.

'_Turn around, destroy the Leaf!'_

So I did. I turned around and started swinging my arms wilding again. I felt buildings crumble, blood paint the streets, pure terror grip these humans.

And then I froze.

The red tint that everything had went away.

The fog clouding my mind disappeared.

For a moment, I didn't move. What was happening? The last thing I remember is… Oh.

I must be back in the Leaf Village.

Attacking.

Damn that Madara! He-

"ROAAAAR!"

What the hell. These Humans are attacking me! Ouch! What the hell!

I started backing up, not wanting to get caught up in Madara's plan any longer. This seemed to encourage them though, as they started yelling in their strange human tongue and running at me. I found myself ensnared in multiple traps, hit by their jutsu from random angles, and effectively being pushed back.

Of course, this was due to the fact that I wasn't attacking. I wouldn't hurt these ignorant humans, they had nothing to do with me. They were simply unlucky enough to be Madara's target.

After a few minutes of this however, I decided to fuck it.

I started charging up another mass of my chakra, planning on firing it near them to try and make them back off.

Before I could fire though, a giant toad popped out of nowhere and grabbed onto me.

The next second, I found myself being teleported somewhere, and my chakra exploding upwards.

I barely had a moment to recover before I felt familiar, cold chains wrap around me and pin me to the ground.

No way.

These guys just don't know anything. I want to _go. _To leave them _alone._ Do they think I don't have a life outside of being blamed for Madara's destruction?

I snorted. Probably.

I focused my attention back on them. Using my limited knowledge of the human tongue, I pieced together what was being said.

They were talking too fast for me to understand at first, and the only word I caught was 'stillborn'. Glancing down at the small child being held by my old container, I concluded that it was actually a _dead _small child.

They started talking again, so I didn't have much time to think about that.

"…seal your chakra…prophecy…new student…demon seal…die…"

That didn't make a lot of sense to me. But the pieces fell into place when the blonde man started going through some hand signs in an order that was very familiar to me.

It was the Dead Demon Seal.

What the fuck.

He was going to kill us both.

I started struggling, there was no way I was going to die. No way in _hell. _I managed to get up onto my paws, but I couldn't move.

It was too late, anyways.

I felt something cold connect with the lower part of my front leg, and my power started draining from my body.

At the same moment, memories that were not mine flooded my mind. I saw the Fourth Hokage as a child, starting the Ninja Academy, graduating, old team members long dead, becoming Hokage, and the events up until now.

I saw all of this through the Fourth Hokage's eyes, and I had a suspicion that he saw my life in a flash too. I pushed those thoughts aside for now though, there were more pressing issues at hand.

I couldn't move. I could barely breathe. Power was leaving me at an alarming rate, and to make matters worse, I could now see the image of Death standing behind the Fourth Hokage.

And then it stopped.

I was confused at first. Was he not planning on killing me? And then I saw the look in his eyes. Shock, hurt, confusion. Yep, he obviously saw my life.

I saw my former container question him, no doubt on why I was still alive. He answered her quickly though, and started going through new hand signs. Ones' I didn't recognize.

A warn feeling spread through me, and I could feel all of my chakra flooding towards my stomach. He quickly did some other hand signs, and I could feel foreign chakra enter my system – I identified it as both of theirs.

Then, the warn feeling stopped. I could feel my chakra explode outwards, scorching everything around us and burn the bodies of the three humans in the clearing to a crisp. It wouldn't matter anyways, they were already dead.

Then, I was suddenly on the ground. I tried to get up, but I found that I couldn't. That's when I realized it.

I was small. I was pale. I was a human.

Not just any human either, a baby human.

_Now, the Toad Sage is sure he has found the prophecy child._

_A boy named Naruto Uzumaki, the supposed child of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki._


End file.
